May The Best Man Win
by threelittlepigs
Summary: Jack is cold-hearted. Pitch is black-hearted. What happens when they fall for the same girl (beatrix luvevr) and their bickering gets her killed and what happens when mim brings her back and she has no clue who they are. Who will win her heart first. May the best man win. (Authore's note something's wrond with beatrix and this is a good story. I just suck at summarys)


**Hi I'm **_**threelittlepigs **_**and this is my first fan-fiction so go easy on the reviews if you want. I thank you if you go easy on me if not thanks for the review.**

* * *

(Beatrix prov)

I woke up to find myself laying on a bed, with pitch black covers, blood red sheets, and violet rose pillows with black and red rose petals on top, in the middle of a candle-lit room. I began to sit up but stop after feeling a burning sensation all trough my body. I looked down and saw why. My clothes were torn and tattered, my arms and wrists were cut and bloody, and my legs ankles and feet had dried and fresh blood dripping offs them. I looked towards the candle and found a small mirror. As I looked into it I saw my small, round face covered in bruises and dried blood. My purple eyes were black and were stinging from the tears welling up as I looked at my pink hair. It was singed at the ends, dirty, and stuck together with blood.

As I wiped the tears gently from my eyes, the candle started to flicker and a sudden burst of wind blew it out. I jumped straight out of the bed into a corner and began to rock back and forth in a fetal position chanting "I am light. I am one too strong to fight. Go back to darkness were shadows dwell. You cannot have this little girl. So go away and leave my sight and take with you this endless fright." After chanting for 5 minutes the candle re-lit itself and I walked out of the corner towards the bed and saw a note. It read **"_I see you are awake. Go take a shower and clean u_p, I have a surprise for you." - Mr. Black. ***Whose Mr. Black* I thought, but quickly shook away the thought and looked around for a bathroom. "Where's the bathroom" I yelled and started to walk forward when I slammed into a big gray door.

"Ow, where in the hell did this door come from?!" I screamed and kicked the door, making it fly open. I looked inside and walked into another room. This room had 5 candle-holders and over 20 candles lighting up the room. I looked around the room and found an enormous golden bathtub with black roses and a blue tinted shower door. It took a few minutes but I finally was able to find a washcloth, shampoo, and a towel. I opened the shower door and started the hot water. I stepped into the hot water and started to wash my body and hair. When I was finish, the entire tub floor was covered in blood, dirt, and soap and most of the shampoo was gone. "Wow, I was really dirty." I said walking out of the bathroom. I looked around the bedroom I was in and found a spread of clothes and another note. It read **_"Here are your new clothes. I've sent your original clothes to be washed and fix. I will bring you the surprise" - Mr. Black_**. "Jesus I wish this person would stop sending me these stupid notes and show their face". I sigh as I begin to put on a red skull tee, black over shirt, black ruffled knee skirt with little red skulls, and small black flat shoes.

"Nice color scheme." I said, sitting on the bed waiting for Mr. Black to bring me my surprise. I started to clean and bandage my wounds, using mostly alcohol and bandages. As I finished, I started to wonder how I got so bloody and beaten. Thoughts and ideas of me fighting raced through my head and then all of a sudden the candle blew out and I was plunged in darkness. I tried to jump up quickly and run to the corner but I was pushed down by an incredible force. I tried to fight back, but something wrapped around both my wrist holding back my punches. Realizing my arms were useless I resorted to kicking my legs. As I started to kick a hand grabbed at one of my legs and forced it into a cold chain. I struggled to get my leg out when my other leg was grabbed and forced into another chain. "Damn." I cursed under my breath I started to pull and snatch at the chains that bounded me.

After 10 minutes of darkness, struggle and fear I gave up. Then, out of nowhere someone spoke "finally given up have we." I sat my head up and looked around squinting into the darkness. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I yelled sacredly "W-WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" "My, My, My, such language for a little girl and all I wanted to do was give you your surprise." The man said as he walked towards the candle relighting it. He looked like a child's worst nightmare. The man had gray skin, black hair, molten gold eyes, sharp, shark-like teeth; he wore a long black robe with thin black pants and had a wide smug smile that touched both of his ears. "Y-You're Mr. Black?" I asked my heart speeding up as he walked forward and grabbed my chin and pushed my face up to meet his eyes, which now looked like two gray fireballs burning my skin. "Please Beatrix call me Pitch. Did you like my darkness spell although you're afraid? " Pitch said with a small evil smile. O-Ok, how do you know my name and my fear? I asked, fear taking over my thoughts completely. Oh I know everyone's name and fear, yours, Jasmine's, your mother's... "My mom is dead!" I screamed snatching my head out of his hands, but he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him again. "You well learn to respect me or I'll make your greatest fear become a reality." Pitch growled "Oh really, I chucked "you can make my nightmares real. What a joke." I said sarcastically trying to hide the terror in my voice. What are you the boogeyman, a bad dream..." Pitch slapped me across my face, interrupting my sentence and screamed at me "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT...EVER!" Once he calmed down Pitch said smiling "I was going to give you your surprise later but since you are so eager I will give it to you now." he finish the sentence with a chuckle and I felt fear rise back up instantly as he flipped on a light with the snap of a finger and I saw my lovely little 4 year old jasmine appear chained to the wall the same way I am.

What are you going to do? I asked at first in a low tone then my voice turned into a fear fulled scream when Pitch grabbed an old sack and pulled out a kit of blood stained knives, scissors and swords. "WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!" I screamed once again. "Watch you'll see" Pitch said as he walked towards jasmine and lain out the pocket of tools out on the small table beside her. Pitch grabbed the longest knife, turned towards jasmine, looked back at my fear fulled face and stab her in the arm. I watched in horror as the blood streamed down her arm and dripped on the floor. "STOP! STOP IT! PLEASE PLEASE! STOP IT! PLEASE... please!" I started to cry and break down when I saw pitch stab jasmine in the head and she died. Pitch pulled out the knife, let jasmine's lifeless body fall to the ground and walked towards me, kicking jasmine in the process. I yanked and tore at the chains screaming " YOU FUCKING BITCH I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY YOU ASSHOLE!" Pitch put the knife to my throat and spoke with a smile " awwwww Trixe I just gave you your surprise, your greatest fear, losing your foster-daughter." Pitch kissed my cheek and backed away disappearing into the darkness laughing a haunting laugh. I felt the chains that bind me opened and I hit the floor. I ran over to jasmine's dead body and literally broke down at her side. I picked her up and held the little 4 year old in my arms and cried for a straight hour. I placed jasmine on the bed and closed her eyes when I heard it again, his haunting laughter. I turn away from jasmine and ran towards the laughter screaming " BITCH I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO LAUGH AT! SHOW YOUR FACE!" I ran deeper into the dark, punching and kicking at everything I thought was Pitch, when someone started shaking me and calling my name.

* * *

**Yeah I started it off with a nightmare. So ummmm please leave a review whether it's nice or not that's up to you and the chant is not mine it's from charmed just revised a little **

**I will post more **

**kisses tlp :) :) ;)**


End file.
